Vergil
Vergil is a character from the Devil May Cry series confirmed to appear in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Background Vergil is the twin brother of Dante and the other son of the The Dark Knight Sparda. Unlike his heroic relatives, Vergil is an aloof individual who seeks out the power their father left behind at any cost. Wielding the keepsake O-katana Yamato by his side and a command of vast magical powers, he rivals his brother, Dante, in every regard, his swordsmanship arguably even greater. Appearance At first glance, Vergil appears physically similar to Dante. While they share the white hair color, Vergil's hair style is swept up to resemble his father's. In stark contrast to Dante's wardrobe featuring a largely red color scheme, Vergil wears blue predominantly, and dresses in a manner that gives him a bit of a regal air (in this case; a long coat with three tails and a snake-like pattern on the right side, a black sleeveless top and brown boots), in contrast to Dante's more casual look. Gameplay True to his playable incarnation in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil is less combo-oriented than his brother, relying on powerful attacks, both normal and special that possess incredible range, making him an ideal mixup when using assists with solid close and mid-range attacks. While not as fast as his brother, attack-wise, he can easily close and create gaps between his enemies using his Trick teleports to allow him to apply serious pressure to his foes. Attacks *'Starfall:' A dive kick that move diagonally downwards. Functions similarly to Dante's Killer Bee attack. *'Stinger:' Vergil lunges forward with a sword stab. *'Lunar Phase:' Vergil attacks in a series of rapid somersaulting kicks, and lands with a shockwave that launches the opponent. *'Air Trick:' Vergil can teleport to various parts of the screen depending on the opponent's location. Unlike Dante, Vergil can teleport in three ways; Behind the opponent, above them, or behind their head. *'Judgment Cut:' Vergil cuts the very air in front of him in a sphere shape. Functions similarly to Dormammu's Dark Hole attack, in that he can choose the location of the cut depending on the button pressed. *'Rapid Slash': Dashes across the screen and past enemies with the Yamato, leaving behind a trail of multi-hitting slashes in his wake. Possesses invincibility frames. *'Rising Sun': Launches the opponent into the air with two rising kicks using Beowulf. *'Round Trip: '''Vergil charges the Force Edge and throws it on the opponent, making the sword to spin around them. Hyper Combos *'Hyper Judgement Cuts (Level 1):' A screen covering hyper where he dashes about, filling the screen with Judgment Cuts. Executable in the air. *'Devil Trigger (Level 1):' Increases Vergil's strength and attack speed for a limited time and gradually heals red health. His attacks also become enhanced (i.e.; larger Judgment Cut) and he gains an air dash. He can only use his level 3 hyper while in Devil Trigger mode. *'Spiral Swords (Level 1):' Glowing blue swords appear rotating around Vergil, which damage the opponent upon contact. Vergil can also stop them and set them to hover around him pointing forward, or hover over the opponent pointing downward, and fire one at a time as projectiles at the cost of 1 hyper meter. You don't build hyper meter while this hyper combo is active. *'Raining Swords (Level 3):' Vergil's level 3 hyper that can only be used while Devil Trigger is active. Vergil slashes the opponent various times, while creating floating blue swords. Vergil then turns his back and has the swords come down on the opponent. Powers Vergil wields the standard demon powers of superstrength, endurance and speed, sharing Dante's powers but his seemed to have been refined. Vergil possesses a wide array of abilities that may or may not be seen in UMVC3 *Wields the O-katana Yamato, which has the ability to cut down anything without the blade having to make contact. It also has the ability to cut through space. All damage inflicted by it will occur in real time once the sword has been sheathed. *Utilizes mastership of the Iaido sword style in which he uses the Yamato and its scabbard. *High speed movement, able to seemingly warp towards and away his enemies, similar to Albert Wesker *Wields magical powers, shaping his energy into the form of spectral blades called Summoned Swords that buffer his attacks or can warp them around his opponents to attack them from multiple angles. *Can utilize Devil Trigger, although he is much stronger than Dante in this regard and can even utilize an enhanced form of it. *Possesses proficient hand-to-hand skills as demonstrated by his use of the Beowulf gauntlets and greaves. Personality Vergil is a cold and aloof individual who seeks power above all else. Any traits of humanity he may have had have been set aside in his pursuit to succeed his father. Vergil has no qualms with fighting Dante, or even attempting to kill his brother if it conveniences him. Though initially perceiving himself superior to his brother, Vergil does not exhibit an outward arrogance (which is typical of similar villains). Despite generally serving as an antagonist to Dante, Vergil has been known to fight alongside his brother and set aside some of his warrior ideals, should particular circumstances arise. Theme Song thumb|300px|left Vergil's theme is a remix of the song '''Divine Hate'from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Vergil's rival appears to be Iron Fist. Both use fighting styles typically associated with Asia; Vergil wields an O-katana known as Yamato, while Iron Fist employs chi-infused martial arts. Also notable is the similar purple lighting to both of their official portraits *Vergil's theme is a remix of his boss battle theme used in the 13th mission of Devil May Cry 3, Divine Hate. *His victory line "Might controls everything" is the exact same line he utters to Dante after he first defeats him in Mission 7. *Vergil's voice actors are Daniel Southworth who reprised his role from Devil May Cry 3 in English and Hiroaki Hirata '''in Japanese. *Like Johnny Yong Bosch, who plays Zero in Marvel vs Capcom 3, Vergil's English voice actor is a former Power Rangers actor. Bosch played as Adam Park from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers until Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, and Southworth played as Eric Myer the Quantum Ranger, from Power Rangers Time Force. *His '''Hyper Judgement Cuts hyper-combo is nicknamed "Maximum Vergil" by Seth Killian, due to looking similar to Spider-man's Maximum Spider combo. Artwork Vergil_3.jpg|His appearance in Devil May Cry 3. dmc3-virgil-devil-trigger1.jpg|Vergil in his Devil Trigger form devil_may_cry___vergil_by_Taburisu.jpg 7b6924e644a611169385a9bdb8136252.jpg|Vergil fighting Dante Colors20.JPG|Vergil's Alternate Colors Screenshots umvc3vergilscreenshot.jpg umvc3vergilvsironfist.jpg UMvC3-Vergil-lineup.jpg|Vergil on the starting line-up 14_umvc3screen12.jpg|Vergil's Devil Trigger UmvC3_Vergil_Summon_Swords.jpg|Spiral Swords in firing formation source Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Capcom Characters